


Prison

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [14]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prison, not very much, some agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt gets taken to prison due to his activities as Daredevil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison

You’re sitting on the sofa in Matt’s arms having a glass of wine. It's his last night with you before he goes to prison.

“I can’t wrap my mind around you leaving. You’ve become very important to me over the last year.”

He sighs and runs his hand along your arm. “I’m sorry.”

“Matt, don’t lie to me. You could’ve stopped going out and being Daredevil anytime.”

“I know, but I am sorry. I never meant for it to affect you like this.”

“Are you serious?”

He tilts his head to the side and furrows his brows.

“You didn’t think this would affect me? Matt, before any of this came into public light I worried about you going out every time you left. Then you’d come home broken and bleeding and it killed me.”

“Well you won’t have to worry about that for a while.”

“Matt, don’t be like that. I’m going to worry even more now. Do you think I’m so naive to think I’ll get you back home on good behavior? They’re locking you up with a bunch of criminals, half of which you’ve put there. The other guys are going to be beating on you or you’ll be beating on them.”

He shakes his head. “I didn’t think anyone would find out who I am.”

You rub his back as you let out a sigh. “I know.”

“I love you so much. I’m sorry for everything I’ve put you through.”

“Don’t beat yourself up. It’s not like I ever asked you to stop. As worried as I am, I see all the good that comes from you being Daredevil. I can’t be mad at you for doing this.”

“Well, you could be mad. Easily and justifiably. I appreciate that you’re not though.”

You smile and move to straddle his lap. You lean down to kiss him and he returns it with a passion you’ve only seen on rare occasions.

“What do you say we take this into the bedroom since neither of us will be getting any for a few years.”

“I’m-”

You start kissing him again. “Don’t apologize.” You tell him between kisses.

He picks you up and carries you to the bed.

-0-

It took you and Matt twice as long to shower with the other’s company. Now you’re lying with him between his silk sheets. You think on how it’s his last night sleeping on them, but decide not to mention it. His muscled arms wrap around your waist and pull you against his bare chest.

“I’m going to miss you so much Matt.”

He squeezes you. “I’ll miss you more.”

“I believe it.” You turn around in his arms, taking in his smell and the feel of his chest beneath your hands.

He murmurs your name and waits for you to respond.

“Hmmm?”

“Are you sure you’re not mad?”

“Well I’m not excited, but yeah. I’m sure.” You pause. “Why?”

“I have a feeling I’m going to get low in there. Thinking back on you, Foggy, and Karen will be the thing that gets me through. If I’m in there and I think for a second that you were mad at me and I didn’t do everything I could to fix it, it’ll be even worse.” He tells you, eyes filling with tears.

You run your hand along his face and he leans into your touch. “Matt. Everything is okay between us. I love you. I’ll be right here waiting for you when you get out.”

He lets out a broken sob as he buries his head in your shoulder. “God, I can’t believe this is happening. I screwed up your life too. You know you don’t have to wait for me, you deserve so much better than that. You deserve someone who can hold you instead of chaperoned visits in a room with a bunch of other people.”

“Hey, Matt.” You take his head in your hands and wipe the tears away. “I love you. I’ve stayed with you all this time, knowing you’re Daredevil and through the trial. I knew this could happen and I chose you. That doesn’t change now. Anyway, my life is better without the stress of ‘getting back out there'. I’ll have my job, my friends, visits with you, don’t worry about me.”

He nods and pulls you against his chest again.

-One Week Later-

You’ve passed security and you’re sitting at a table when you see Matt walk out. The guard leads him over to where you are before walking back to his post. You wrap your arms around Matt and squeeze him. He reciprocates before he plants a kiss on your head and lets go. 

“Sorry, the guard was about to yell at us.” He says as he sits.

You notice a scab just above his eye and a cut along his cheekbone when you look at him closer. “Matt, what happened?” You go to touch his face but he grabs your hands and holds them on the table.

“You were right. The minute I got out there some of the guys I put away found me. Remember the night I met Clare?”

“I remember worrying about you all night. Then you finally came home and you looked like Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas.”

He laughs. “I just missed that movie.” He throws a vague gesture at his eyes.

“You came home littered in stitches.”

He nods. “Remember the guy I told you about, the one who was helping a human trafficking group?”

“Yeah.”

“This” he points to the scab over his eye. “Was to match the one I gave him then.”

“Oh Matt.” You sigh and take his hand. “How are you holding up? Other than being a punching bag for the other inmates.”

“I’m alright. It’s not much different than being in the orphanage.” He cracks a smile.

“Right.”

“I’m serious. There’s just armed guards instead of nuns.”

You shake your head.

“So how are things with Foggy and Karen?” He asks.

“They’re job hunting. Foggy’s trying to find a firm to sign onto and a few places have called Karen back for interviews. They said to pass along their love. They’ll visit next time, but they wanted to give us some time alone.”

He nods. “Tell them hi for me.” He pauses. “And I’m sorry, to all three of you. I really screwed everyone over.”

“Matt, we all love you. Foggy might not approve of what you did, but none of us blame you for it.”

He nods. “So what about you? What have you been doing the last week?”

You hesitate, not wanting to add any guilt. You have a feeling he’s experiencing plenty of that.

“Come on, tell me.”

“For the most part it's been adjusting to living alone again.” You don’t mention how you’ve been crying yourself to sleep the last couple nights. It’s been like a breakup, only you don’t get to get over it and move on.

He senses that you’re holding something back, but doesn’t ask after it. Not on purpose at least. “How is that going?” He asks in a hushed tone, ducking his head down.

“I’m not particularly enjoying it, but Karen has been keeping me company. She's great to have around; she knows what being lonely feels like.”

He nods. “What about work? Are your coworkers as annoying as ever?”

“Yeah, but they’re not the problem lately.”

“Oh yeah? Who is it now?”

“It’s my boss.”

“Come on, give me more than that. What happened?”

You sigh. You didn't want to bring this up, but you're not going to brush him off or lie about it. “She heard that you went to prison and wants me to write a piece. You know, what it’s like to date Daredevil and the challenges of you being in prison.”

“Why is that a bad thing? That sounds like it could make your career.”

“I told her no and now she’s turning down all my other stories.”

“Oh. Why’d you tell her no?”

“Well would you be okay with it?”

“Yeah. You could even set some things straight.”

“I didn’t think about that." You pause, giving it some thought. "I don't know, I guess I don’t want to become known as ‘Daredevil’s girlfriend'. Anyway, I’m in the comfort of my own home or out with friends while you’re in here. I don’t think I’m in a position to be writing about how bad I have it.”

“So take the opportunity and say that if that’s how you feel.”

“You really think I should?”

“Yeah.”

“I guess I’ll give it some more thought.”

-0-

That’s how time passes for the two of you. Talking during his guaranteed 4 hours of visitation a month, and brief phone calls. 

The best times are when the warden who actually likes Matt is chaperoning the visitation room. Matt saved his son from gang violence, so he lets you hold hands when other wardens would yell at you. Sometimes he’ll call you and tell you he’s on duty if you want to come visit Matt even if he’s already used his allotted 4 hours. Those are the times you get to be alone together now that Karen and Foggy have started visiting Matt with you. You’re all glad Foggy for suggested that the guard stay away from the witness stand. The prison would've kept him away from Matt knowing he supported his activities. Matt needs a friend here, especially one who can keep him from the other inmates.

Over the five years Matt has been in prison, things have changed drastically. Foggy has become a judge, and Karen has a job at a respectable firm.

Matt was right, writing about your relationship with him has made your career. Your perspective on Matt being a vigilante flew off the stands when the paper printed it and put it online. Now you've been writing a column how his imprisonment is affecting you. Not only are people interested in your story; but people seem to value your conclusions on the matter. Radio and news stations kept calling, but you kept turning down the extra opportunities. You knew Matt would be supportive, but you don't want to push him. Karen mentioning it in passing (likely on purpose knowing you wouldn’t talk to him about it) is the only reason Matt found out. As you suspected, he kept encouraging you to pursue them. By now you might as well write a book about it.

You’ve gotten so used to this situation and Matt has never gotten to share in your success. Now that he’s finally coming home, it makes you wonder what the dynamics will be like. It doesn’t matter though. Your excitement outweighs all other thoughts as you drive to pick him up. 

When you get to the prison you hop out of the car and walk over to the fence, waiting for Matt to come out. The few minutes you stand out there almost feel longer than his whole sentence. Then you see him. He’s escorted out with a guard on each side of him and a backpack slung over his shoulder. The second the gate opens, Matt runs to you. He throws his arms around you and clings to you like you’re his life line. Neither of you let go until you feel each other’s tears on your necks. As you pull back you both let out a chuckle as you wipe the tears away.

“Let’s go home.” You tell him.

He has the biggest grin as he shakes his head. “I’m so ready.”

You go to take his hand, but he puts his arm around you instead as you walk to the car. Once you’re in the car, about to buckle up, Matt murmurs your name.

“What is it?”

“I missed you so much. I can’t even tell you.”

“I think I have an idea of what that’s like.” You lean over the center console and he meets your lips in a lingering kiss.

“Oh god I missed this.”

You smile. “No one’s going to tell us to stop anymore.”

“If we don’t start driving again soon, they might get both of us on indecent exposure.”

“Then I guess we better get going. I'm not going to let you go back there.”

-0-

You get back to the apartment and start fishing out your keys, but Matt is being distracting to say the least. He lets his hands rest at your waist and starts kissing down your neck, showing no signs of stopping. You run a hand through his hair.

“Matt, just hang on a minute. Let me get my keys and get inside then you can do whatever you want to me.”

He hums. “Anything?”

“Yeah. Just wait a minute.”

“Alright.”

You finally find your keys and walk in the apartment, Matt following close behind. Once you set everything down you turn to face him.

“Alright, I’m ready.”

He grins and wastes no time in picking you up and carrying you into your once again shared room.

-0-

After a shower you and Matt fall into the sheets again, this time for more relaxing activities. Matt takes a deep breath and smiles.

“You happy to be home?” You smile.

“Between you and these sheets, I don’t know that I’m ever leaving again.”

You nod. “Do you think they’d understand if I just decided not to come into work tomorrow?”

“I know that was rhetorical, but they might.” 

You shake your head. “You just want me home with you.”

“That’s true, but you have done a lot for their paper.”

“I’m not calling in and asking.”

“It was worth a shot.”

Silence falls between the two of you for a few minutes before you notice that he’s deep in thought. “What is it Matt?”

“I don’t know what I’m going to do now. I went to school to be a lawyer and now I’m disbarred.”

“I um, I made a list for you of places that will hire ex cons.”

He raises his eyebrows. “Really?”

“Yeah. Not that I'm worried about it, but I came across a list when I was wasting time online and I thought I should write it down. I translated it into braille. At least I think I did.” You sit up and fish it out of the drawer next to the bed.

He smiles when you hand it to him. “This would’ve been time consuming.” He says as he runs his hands over the paper.

You shrug. “It was something to pass the time. Braille has always interested me, even before I met you.”

He laughs. “Really?”

“Yeah, it seems I’m drawn to skills that I have absolutely no use for.”

He sets the paper to the side and wraps his arms around you. “I love you so much.” A few minutes pass in silence before he starts laughing again.

“What?”

“I’m just imagining you sitting, hunched over a notebook, etching a bunch of dots backwards on the back of a piece of paper.”

“Oh, so you’re laughing at me.”

“I think it’s adorable.” The grin still hasn’t left his face.

“Can you read it?”

“Yeah. I think it’s the first time I’ve read hand written braille, but yeah. You did a good job.

You smile. “Good.” 

You spend the rest of the night in each other's arms, and it’s the best sleep you’ve had in five years.


End file.
